the_terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Colonies
__NOEDITSECTION__ This article will discuss details regarding the many human colonies and stations that have been built in outer space (and mentioned in the story thus far), in order from closest to Earth to farthest away. Olympus After the Luna, Alpha, Omega, and Hamilton Colonies (along with Lincoln Station) were completed, it was decided in 2160 that the International Space Station would be decommissioned due to numerous and costly upgrades that had become necessary over time. OmniColony then began construction on the grander Olympus base, which would share the same low-Earth orbit that the ISS once did but would be so large that it would be considered its own mini-colony in space. Completed in 2165 with the help of the nearby Luna Colony, Olympus houses many prominent military personnel for the growing fleets (including Admiral Phillip Davis), allowing them to more quickly navigate the cosmos to where they are needed or return to Earth for meetings with The Council. Luna Colony Built on Earth's Moon, the Luna Colony is the first off-Earth land-based habitat for human colonization. When construction completed in 2046, the Luna Colony was mainly used as a transport hub for NASA to prepare supplies to be sent to Mars. Over one hundred years later, the Luna Colony would become instrumental in the process of decommissioning the International Space Station and the subsequent construction of the Olympus Base of Operations. Alpha Colony The Alpha Colony's construction completed in 2050, marking the first livable habitat on Mars. Volunteers signed up to venture to the Red Planet to begin a new life. Within the first half of the 22nd Century, the Alpha Colony (along with the Omega Colony on Phobos) was used as a staging grounds for interstellar travel farther out into the solar system. Omega Colony Following the rise of the Alpha Colony, the Omega Colony was planned as a smaller nearby hub on Mars' moon, Phobos. Thanks to advancements in propulsion and communications technologies, the Omega Colony completed construction in the late 21st Century. The first half of the 22nd Century saw the Omega Colony being used with Mars' Alpha Colony as a springboard for interstellar travel. Hamilton Colony Having been built within the debris-filled Rings of Saturn during the interstellar colonization boom that took place in the first half of the 22nd Century, the Hamilton Colony became a colonial military outpost for contractors, industrial work, and construction, with a few sectors cordoned off for suburban purposes. Dauntless engineer Maia Jacques was born here. Lincoln Station The massive Lincoln Station, a base at the system’s edge just past Pluto that was completed in the mid-22nd Century, is a trade port and common location for military leave for soldiers while their starships are docked for maintenance and is similar in design to Olympus. Starting in the early 2160s, the station also became used for prepping various starships for the interstellar jump toward Columbia Station. Columbia Station Columbia Station serves as the main base of operations outside of Earth's solar system. This space station was constructed near the red dwarf Proxima Centauri, the nearest star to our system's border at 1.3 parsecs (4.25 light years) away. Columbia mainly serves research and exploratory missions. Proxima Colony Info goes here. Washington Colony After the discovery of the icy Planet EVO-942, later named Clotho, the Washington Colony began and completed construction in 2183, named for the founder and CEO of OmniColony, Spencer Washington. The small colony houses just under three hundred scientists and researchers, and it is considered the first small step toward building a human foothold beyond Proxima Centauri. Back to World Info Category:Info Category:Colonies